Frankie Theslo
Franklin "Frankie" Theslo is the pureblood son of Mr. and Mrs. Theslo. Though they themselves are blood purists and seemed to have allegiance to The Cause, Frankie does not agree with them and has not spoken to them in a few years. Frankie currently plays professional Quidditch for the Fitchburg Finches as one of the team's beaters. Biography Early Life Born to Agatha and Claude Theslo, Frankie joined the Pureblood family as an only child. From a young age he didn’t fit the mould his parents set for him. Frankie found himself getting into trouble, purposefully opposing the rules his parents put in place. And even then he could not understand nor did he agree with his parents view of Muggles and Muggleborns. As expected when Frankie turned eleven he recieved his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Hogwarts(2015-2022) Upon arriving at the school for the first time, Frankie went in knowing the gist of what to expect. He along with the other first years arriving at the school were sorted before the welcome feast. When his name was called he approached the stool and Sorting Hat. Though he was relieved a bit when the hat placed him in Gryffondor. Mostly because it helped in his defian towards his parents. From his first year it was pretty clear that Frankie wasn’t the best when it came to academica. He always was struggling with his work and barely scrapped by with passing grades. The only two things the school had that he was good at were Divinations and Quidditch. Frankie showed a gift for the art of Divination though after learning that his parents put more distance between them and him. Where Qudditch was concerened, Frankie was a natural. He joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his second year and played for the duration of his time at the school as a beater for the team. In his Sixth year, he tried to use Divinations to get a peek at his parents. Having grown suspicious of them and some of their rules they had for him. What he saw terrified him a lot. After Graduation After Frankie graduates from Hogwarts he looked into job options. He had been offered a number of Pro-Quidditch contracts. He loved the sport and it was something he was more than just good at. Wanting to put as much space between him and his parents, Frankie signed with the Fitchburg Finches. When word spread of a brewing war and a new blood purist group rising to power Frankie began trying to use Divinations to spy on the group, mostly through his parents. He doesn’t see much since they have found a way to block him out but when he does see something of use he passes the information on to Aurors and more qualified people. For the past three years Frankie has played for the Finches and is enjoying every minute of it. Physical Appearance Frankie has what most call a 'beater's build'. He's more stocky than tall. Standing at 5'8" but he is a force to be reckoned on the pitch. He is well built. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He has his fair share of scars, some from Quidditch and others he'd prefer not to mention. He also has a number of tattoos on his body. Though not always there, Frankie also has a tremor in his right hand. Skills and Abilities Combat Frankie is exceptional when it comes to combat both with magic and without magic. Despite not being particularly good in school. He is good with both offensive and defensive magic but has also been seen using other objects in a fight. Including but not limited to his Quidditch bat and his broom. Divination Since first trying the class in school, Frankie has shown a bit of a natural talent for this art of fortune-telling. I'm not saying he's not good enough to be a decent fortune teller. However, scamming Muggles in that way isn't his style. After he honed this skill he has since been using it to try and see what his parents are doing as well as The Cause, with some success. Quidditch Frankie has had a love for this sport as long as he can remember. When he was in his second year he tried out and made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as one of the beaters. He spent the rest of his years at school playing and become skilled enough to have gotten in multiple offers by the time he graduated. He is now playing for the Fitchburg Finches. Relationships Family Parents His relationship with his parents has been strained for a long time and only seems to get strained further and further as the years go on. Frankie has all but cut ties with his parents. Despite this though, a part of him still does and probably always will love them because at the end of the day they are still his parents. Co-workers Romantic Category:Pureblood Category:Gryffindor